Demon Lord Ghirahim's Eloquent Words
by StormTalon1997
Summary: Descriptions of cutscenes that involve Lord Ghirahim from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Nothing is original, so it's just like watching the cutscenes in a different way. Ghirahim is my favourite Zelda villain, so I felt like doing this. Hope you enjoy!
1. Encounter in the Skyview Temple

This really isn't a proper Fanfic, but Ghirahim is my favourite Zelda villain, so I thought to play Skyward Sword through again and write down everything he says in the entire game. **Seven **whole pages with tiny writing. So now just recently I decided to write everything he says and what happens in the cutscenes in a Fanfic! Skyward Sword isn't my favourite Zelda game, it's not even in my top 5 ;), but I've decided to do this anyway. Hope you enjoy!

***SPOILERS***

* * *

**Words of the Demon Lord Ghirahim**

**from**

**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**

* * *

_Encounter in the Skyview Temple_

As Link's adventure on the surface goes onward, he walks upon the Skyview Temple and completes to the last room as a mysterious figure appears before a door on the opposite side of the it. Their sword is out and held above their head, about to slash the door in front of them, when it disappears as Link steps closer. "Look who it is..."

They turn around. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces."

They turn back. "Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here... just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself."

"I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me _Ghirahim_. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: _Lord Ghirahim_. But I'm not fussy."

This apparently angers Link as he unsheathes his sword.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy."

Ghirahim turns around again, "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."

He dips his head and furiously explains, "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?..."

"Furious!"  
"Outraged!"  
"Sick with anger!"

As he says the last word, Ghirahim teleports away, but not entirely.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

He appears again behind Link. "Still... it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you... No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"

_[Boss fight with Lord Ghirahim]  
_

Ghirahim points his sword at Link lazily. "Well... You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live." He points the sword a little higher. "I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here."

"Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead," he grunts, then swings his sword before teleporting away.

* * *

I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Skyward Sword. This awesome series belongs to Nintendo!

_Next chapter: Encounter in the Earth Temple._


	2. Encounter in the Earth Temple

**Thank you to_ Link'sLily _for reviewing!  
**

* * *

_Encounter in the Earth Temple_

After unlocking the intricate lock to the door to the final room, Link enters it and ascends up the stairs. The ground rumbles and a giant boulder rolls down a large skeleton that hung on the ceiling. He jumps down and runs up a long and steep runway. He then hears a maniacal laugh coming from the ceiling. Of course... Lord Ghirahim.

"Oh, it's you. Let me see... No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to," Ghirahim muses. "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even... But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess... She had once again... _You see, what I'm trying to say is..." _He pauses.

"That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl! I must have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!" Ghirahim yells. He pauses then continues, "... I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with... complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

He grunts. "Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever."

"It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!"

And with that, he snaps his fingers and disappears.

_[Boss fight with the Pyroclastic Fiend SCALDERA]_

* * *

I do not own it! Please R&R! ^_^

_[Next chapter: Demon Lord Ghirahim vs. Impa]_


End file.
